hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annawise79
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Move Your Body (video) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lismosnus (talk) 16:20, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I just want to say thank you for your contributions! You're very welcome here! I'm glad we share our love for Hi-5 Lismosnus (talk) 21:05, July 12, 2016 (UTC)Lismosnus Hi, Anna! Unfortunately, I haven't seen Summer Rainbows video :( (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 20:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Anna! it's me, Mike! You're definitely the master of Hi-5 videos, I've decided something, but it's a surprise. Can you guess? It'll be on August 24th, once I finish Series 6. Three weeks left! Lismosnus (talk) 23:07, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I can't reach for that picture you're telling me )': When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 18:46, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Of course! Thanks a lot, Anna! Move your body video is done at last! (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 19:45, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Have you known anything about a replacement of Mary Lascaris? (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 20:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I've watched the first six Hi-5 series, and I have always thought that series 7 is a new age for Hi-5, and so for this wiki. Today you become an administrator and I'm going to still watch the episodes and I'll add two of them per day. Thanks for your contributions and have a nice day. You should read this http://hi5tv.wikia.com/wiki/Hi-5_TV_Wiki:Administrators (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 22:12, August 24, 2016 (UTC) You're actually an administrator! (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 22:55, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes, there are four administrators (MakingMusic, Bilico86, and us). And I'm also the only bureaucrat. My job will still be adding episodes and yours can still be adding the segments to Hi-5 videos. But now, you can block spammers, and make sure everything is all right. I chose the three most active users and the ones who always add the best content. (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 00:01, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Yep. Just Action Heroes (video) to go. I've understood the last segment missing is from Series 7, Episode 44. It will be the day after tomorrow. And about Summer Rainbows (video), the pictures are missing because I haven't reached for those episodes, but soon I will. I'm choosing the episodes randomly and there are actually less than 60 episodes without pics. Thanks for your help, Anna! (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 18:01, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Anna! Is there anything wrong? I haven't known anything about you. Greetings, Mike! (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 20:45, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Wonderful, Anna! Thanks so much. But why you haven't been in here? (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 22:19, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Can you help me out with what the missing words are for Charli's 1st Body Move segment? It's for Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 13 (Tools). She belts out some hip-hop. I thought the missing words were "around the block" but those weren't the right words that User:Lismosnus told me. Positive1 (talk) 03:59, April 11, 2019 (UTC) BluJayPJ Now I would advise you to unblock BluJayPJ and block Personnn9, Personnn9 is a vandal user. Keep It Up If there's anybody who can track down the missing words to songlets, it's you. Positive1 (talk) 06:35, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Problem User:2A02:8084:8082:3600:7C4D:BAA7:E2F2:E811 is vandalizing Hi-5 TV Wiki. I'd block this mystery user but I can't. This user thinks our songs of the week is 1 number higher. When I saw the Series 1 Songs, this user edited them as series 2. Let me phrase this differently. User:2A02:8084:8082:3600:7C4D:BAA7:E2F2:E811 is naming the Series 1 songs as Series 2, Series 2 as Series 3, Series 3 as Series 4, you name it. We got to put a stop to this. I can't take this any longer. Positive1 (talk) 06:21, May 18, 2019 (UTC) I decided to protect the page so he can't edit anymore! Annawise79 (talk) 06:31, May 18, 2019 (UTC) That's a good idea. But what if I wanted to make an edit on a page and I'm not the admin and wanted to do it myself? I wanted to make an edit on We're Hi-5 but the page is locked and was thinking it should have more attention by including how many times that songlet appeared. Positive1 (talk) 22:29, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Action Hero There are some changes that have to be done for Action Hero. First of all, "remake" is one word. Second, when I looked at the images in the ending version of the song for Hi-5 Australia, the Hi-5 thumbnail was not used but did in the American remake. Positive1 (talk) 06:12, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Corrections In Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 25 (What if?), I found the number "2" in the infobox. I can't make the correction because it's protected. Positive1 (talk) 22:42, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Missing Words I believe I know the missing words for 2 Hi-5 episodes for series 5. One is for Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 5 (Funny festivals). ;Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 5 Clanging and a-banging making a big racket Clang, clang, clang, bang, bang, bang There's no better thing to do, come and join us too And we'll clang and bang with you Positive1 (talk) 05:06, June 26, 2019 (UTC) I Need Some Help Every time I make an edit on what is true, User:Lismosnus keeps changing it back to the way it was. I'm gonna think he doesn't want anybody to touch any of pages. Here's what I should tell him. Problem 1: Tim tells us a story about three buildings (Charli the tallest skyscraper, Nathan the widest museum and Kellie the most interesting greenhouse) that get worried when a builder (Kathleen) comes with planes for a new building. Correction: Tim tells us a story about three buildings (Charli the tallest skyscraper, Nathan the widest museum and Kellie the most interesting greenhouse) that get worried when a builder (Kathleen) comes with plans for a new building. Problem 2: Kathleen tells us a story about three penguins (Tim, Kellie and Nathan) that welcome another penguin (Charli) that was been away on holiday, she got a hat with sunflowers on and then they make colourful hats. Correction: Kathleen tells us a story about three penguins (Tim, Kellie, and Nathan) that welcome another penguin (Charli) that have been away on holiday, she got a hat with sunflowers on and then they make colourful hats. Problem 3: Venus, Cajun, and Bower need a capital letter. Spiderweb-like, jet-powered, push-ups, boot-scooting need a hyphen. Superhero, superheroes, zookeepers, and clothesline are all one word. Episode 2 and episode 3 of series 3 has the year written as 1999 and that's false. The year should be written as 2001. for both. I need to tell the same information to Lismosnus. But I'm afraid that he won't listen and he's driving me crazy. You've got to help me. Please? Positive1 (talk) 05:06, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Missing words for the rest of Series 1 Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 34 (Favourites and feelings) - Sharing Stories Round and round and round we go Where we stop? Nobody knows Quickly, quickly, don't be slow Put on the colour, red/blue/yellow And go, go, go, go, go, go. Positive1 (talk) 04:41, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Image Placement We need some pictures for Series 11, Series 12, Series 13, Hi-5 House Series 1, 2 and 3, Hi-5 Indonesia, Hi-5 Philippines, and Hi-5 Fiesta for what the set looked like for Wordplay, Puzzles and Patterns, Shapes in Space, Making Music, and Body Move. But I can't any. We need to work together to have an image for each. I've put a TBA image on those pages, but Lismosnus reverted the edit back to the way it was. You've got to help me. Please? Positive1 (talk) 07:10, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Wordplay intros I noticed that most Wordplay intros had a 3-letter word and 1 syllable. Some had a 1-syllable 2-letter word and some had a 1 syllable 4-letter word. I want to include on the Wordplay segment gallery the first 1-syllable 2-letter word, the first 1-syllable 4-letter word, the first wordplay intro to be using a 2-syllable word, you name it. Some 3-letter words were reused in later series. "Map" from series 3 during "Mysteries" week was reused in series 6 during "Exploring" week. Let me know ASAP. Positive1 (talk) 06:03, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Picture Upload Some images have arrived. You'll find them in the Music Machine VHS Opening page. Positive1 (talk) 07:21, November 13, 2019 (UTC)